Crescent Moon: Preface
by xtwilierzxrulezx
Summary: This dosent actully talk about twilight, i mean it mentions how its the best book ever, but other than that, its my own made up story!
1. Chapter 1

Preface There was a beautiful women running away with a man. She carried a baby…. A mob was chasing them…… I felt the urge to scream. I was scared, why was I scared? A swirling vortex, the darkest shade of violet I've ever seen, opened in front of them. They jumped in with the mob following. The man yelled to the women, to take the baby somewhere safe, while he faced the mob. She found an orphanage, and left the cold defenseless child. I trembled as I watched. She ran back to the man, where was he? There! The mobs leader….. he, he, turned him to stone! She looked frightened. Her legs took her away. She ran as fast as she could, but she wasn't quick enough. "Your not going anywhere." He called out, and was right in front of her, so she ran the other way. It was a bad idea, she ended up at a dead end. "Why do you waste your time with that fool?" She spoke up, her voice was, well, I can't put the right words, but it was beautiful as she was. "I'd rather be with _that fool___then you!" She said it so coldly. "You will pay! If you won't be with me, I'll let you join that idiot!" An evil smile began to curve on his smug face. He turned her to stone too! I wanted to punch him so bad, but I was to far away. "Look for the child. It will make a great addition to my stone collection!" They searched and they searched, but they never found her. I was relived to know the little creature would not be hurt. As they were leaving… "I can sense she is alive, we will search for her one day. Yes one day! I trembled, what's going on? Who is he? What does he want with those innocent people? I walked into the orphanage and looked down at the the little baby girl. "There, there." I soothed her, knowing she couldn't understand. "Everything will be okay." I worried. What about that "one day?" What will happen then? I believed in my dreams, real or not. I wanted to take this child and keep her safe, but how? I wanted to be the hero here. I wish I could escape the real world. Visit my dreams in real life. As real as it seemed, I knew I was asleep. I walked out of the room the man was looking at me. _"Ahhh!" _I looked at my life flash before me. My name is Joanne Evans, I'm a sixteen year old, I've been adopted by Sarah and David Evans, I have an adopted sister named Ally. We all have had such a great time together living in Illinois. That's where I was born, and where I was about to die…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: The Beginning __I awoke from my nightmare. It was the dream I've been having ever since…. well I wasn't sure, but it's been a __long_ time now. I got up and wore my favorite "I love super heroes" tee, with whatever jeans I could find. Strange thing is that I never got tiered of the same dream. I knew for sure it wasn't earth, the world I've seen seemed to perfect. Until my dream became a nightmare because of that stone-turning-evil man! As I made my bed, I saw tears on my pillow…. ._again._ Seeing my tears just made me cry again. I wiped the them off my face. I left my room and ate a peanut butter jelly sandwich with a cold glass of milk. I gathered my things and tried to escape before… "Joanne!" Busted, I thought. "What Ally?" my sister. She wasn't really my sister though. We were both adopted by Sarah and David. I felt proud calling them my parents. They are nice people. Ally and I were crushed to know they weren't our true parents, I understood why we couldn't get along easily. I chuckled at the thought. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." I replied quickly. "Hmmm. Anyways, you took my shoes again, without asking me!" she hated sharing things with me. "There the only shoes that match though!" I tried to look innocent. "To bad! I need them today!" I took them off and threw them at her. "Joanne! Come back here!" I ran down the stairs of our duplex house. I always liked having the top part because Ally hated running down the stairs! I knew she would get me back later, but right now there was a bus I needed to catch! As I got on I looked for an empty seat. As I found a place to sit I stared outside waiting to get off. Many kids here hated school. I thought it wasn't normal I liked it. Most people only went to school to see there friends. I have no friends though. That's why I have straight A's. No friends to distract me. The only thing that distracted me was my dream. I got off and went in. Ninth grade math was right across this years (Tenth grade's) science room. I sat in my seat. Our teacher wasn't here yet. I was messing with a strand of my light brown hair. I wish my hair was like Ally's. Her hair was a curly dark blonde. It was amazing. She was a senior, a straight B's and C's kind of girl. Anytime she got no C's on her report card she got twenty bucks. I got nothing because my parents knew I always did well. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Strange… my teacher, Mrs. Kellogg, was really late. Was she sick? No. She came in, happy. "Kids!" No one paid attention besides me. "Kids!" She said in her angry voice. They all looked up. "We have a new student! Come in." The girl was shy. She had dark brown hair, almost black. She had a pixie cut, well, a little longer than that. She smiled. No one seemed interested. "Tell us your name!" Mrs. Kellogg encouraged. She smiled wider. "My name is Elena." There was an empty desk next to me. My eyes widen. What if she talked to me? I'm as shy as she looked. I panicked. What choice was there? She came over. Worse, Mrs. Kellogg wanted me to help her around at finding her classes! I was a teacher's pet. Of course she would pick me. How could I say no? "Yes Mrs. K." I turned to look at Elena. She had clear blue eyes. She seemed to notice my eyes too. "Lucky! You have hazel eyes!" "Um thanks, I guess." "Your very welcome!" She said it in such a cheerry voice. If it were my first day I would have fainted as I came in the class. "So what are we studying?" "Well were working on the environment." "Really, ok don't think I'm weird ,but school is pretty fun and easy for me! I love the topic were on! I guess I got lucky!" "No way! I love learning too! Though no one else here does." I shrugged. "Well we can understand each other then!" I smiled. "Ya…" was my only answer. Science was over very fast. I showed Elena to her next class. We had math together this afternoon! I couldn't wait until then. "See you at lunch Joanne." she waved. I got to my seat. I can't believe I might have a friend! I hope she doesn't run away from me like my dog did! I shook my head, and laughed it off. Silly me! We both like school, so she shouldn't think I'm weird! Though I probably should keep my dream to my self. I looked at my lunch. Fish sticks. Ewwww! I ate my bronwie and pineapple. Elena's class was late, but she was rushing over, still happy. "Hey! I love this school, way better than my old one." "Where was your old school?" I asked wondering. "It was in Arizona." "Wow! That's a long way from here." "Illinois is cool, still getting used to it though! Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She stuffed a fish stick in her mouth. "Yes, well kind of." "What do you mean?" Her head tilted. "Her name is Ally, were both adopted." "Whoa! Really? I 'm an only child, I wish I had siblings." "Ally isn't that nice though, we have our good times, but not enough good times." I pointed at my sister across the lunch room. "Still, even fighting with her looks fun!" I laughed! Then she did! A guy named Taylor passed our table. Elena smiled. "You like him?" I asked. "Oh ya! Watch, he'll be mine one day." That made me remember the evil man of my dreams. He said he would have the poor girl _one day_….. "What's wrong? Don't tell me _you_ like him!" Taylor was handsome, black hair, tan skin, brown eyes that had the other girls going crazy! "No, I don't like any guy here." "Then what's wrong?" "Nothing." I got up and left Elena there. I felt sorry. At math I was ashamed to look at her. To my surprise she was sitting next to me, still smiling. "Aren't you mad?" I asked confused. "No, you don't know me well, I understand." "I wish there was some way I can show you I'm truly sorry." I thought a while. "Why don't you come over to my house today?" I was nervous, no one has ever gone to my house. Well no one I could invite. Only Ally has invited people over. She smiled wider. I thought her smile couldn't possibly stretch wider. "Sure." I looked at our math. When I looked up I was done with my work. I didn't even notice I started. The bell rang for the last time of the day. I got up. "I'll meet you outside." I told her. She just nodded. As I walked in the cool fresh air, I felt dizzy. Then I fainted. Last thing I heard was people rushing to me. I wanted to stand but my legs, my whole body was numb. I saw a face. Who was it? I couldn't tell, everything was too blurry. I woke up in my room. Was this all just another dream? I never made a friend? I was wrong, I saw Elena coming towards me. "I meet your parents, and your sister. There nice. Nice… I thought. My mind wasn't working well. "What happened?" "I honestly don't know. When I got out of the class I went outside and saw a crowd. So I walked over to see what happened, and Ally came rushing at the same time I did. You hit your head on the cement pretty hard." I touched my head. It was bleeding, but not that bad. "I like your house…" she continued. "Where do you live?" "I…. haven't learned my address yet." "Oh…." I looked at her, and I noticed a crescent moon necklace. "I like your necklace." She hesitated, looking for an answer. "Thanks." She said it awkwardly. "I should be going now. You need rest." The thought of sleeping made me feel better. "Ok, thanks for coming." But she was already out the door. What got into her? I was closing my eyes when Ally came in. "Are you ok?" She said in a soothing voice. "The question is are _you _ok? Why are you worrying? Like you care. I turned over so I couldn't see her. "I care, I mean if something happens to you then who am I supposed yell at?" she said sarcastically. I turned over and smiled. "Your friend is right, get some rest. She is your friend… right?" I threw a pillow at her. "Yes!" Well at least, I hope she is. She seemed mad when she was here, hmm, how should I know? I just meet her. "Well bye…." She closed my door and I fell asleep in seconds. I was really tiered and with my head hurting, worse! My dream was slightly different this time. Only difference was a crescent necklace the evil man had. That was Elena's….. why should I dream of that? Sometimes my dreams, or as it is, dream, made no sense at all. But I felt all the action and feelings. It didn't need to make sense. It was still strange though. I feel like my dream is trying to tell me something sometimes. I can't tell anyone about this . In one dream the beautiful women told me not to. Besides people would only criticize me. Thinking I'm crazy. Like it existed, I told my self. But the problem is, I _do_ believe it exists. And I didn't care what other people thought of me believing myths. I wish they were true…. The alarm woke me up that morning. "You beat me to it!" I told my alarm in a grumpy voice. I put my hand on the back of my head. No blood…. Good. I wore a simple tee with a crimson sweater. I looked through the pair of jeans I had. I choose my black pants, and wore my own old shoes I didn't want to wear yesterday. Sarah and David were gone, no shock there. They left pretty early everyday to get their resturant going. I ate there most of the time, but now I had to make my plate. My parents were too busy now'n days. Wait? Where's Ally? I always wake up before her. She's not in her room. What time is it? I noticed what my family did. No, no, no! I have a perfect school record! 11:00 o'clock? There was no point in going now. There goes my perfect attandence. I was up now, I'll walk around to get some exersise. I took a water bottle with me and ran downstairs. I pulled my hair in a ponytail. I blew my bangs out of my eyes. It was a little chilly today. Yesterday was sunny and the sun stang my face. Today was cloudy, must rain sometime soon. A quick jog, I reminded myself. I was around the coner when my stomach started growling. I should have ate something before I left. I scolded myself. My parents restaurant, which was called "the- all-you-can-eat-buffet," was six blocks away, going there would be worth it. I ran as fast as I could. I made it! I might as well yell at them for not waking me up. I mean I was here, and I didn't have to wait until nighttime. "Hey!" I yelled out, but they didn't even turn to see me. "Hey!" I yelled louder this time. "Joanne!" My mom came over to hug me tighly like she was never going to see me again. "How are you feeling?" "Like a new shiny penny." I smiled, then frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up, it will take forever to do my homework tomorrow now." I moaned. I heard someone chuckle behind me, I ignored it. "Sorry sweetie." "You can miss one day of school, any other kid would say this was a lucky day, that there parents didn't make them go to school!" My dad was smiling. "Why aren't you a normal girl?" he asked me sarcastically. "I don't know." I said in the same sarcastic voice. "Get something to eat, I mean, if you haven't ate something yet." My stomach answered my mom. She laughed loud enough for the customers to hear clearly. I took a jelly filled dounut and milk and ate at brunch. When I finished I washed my dishes. "Should I stay and help, you look like you need more help around here." "No way. You are going outside to enjoy the day, remember, your going to be normal now!" I laughed out loud which sounded so hilarious once I was done. "But it's sooo hard!" I moaned, still laughing. I was about to walk out the door when an arm grabed my left shoulder. I thought my mom would tell me to help and not pay attention to my dad anymore. That was so likely for her to do. I turned and saw his lips curve into a smile, his eyes twinkled. My heart was thudding. "Taylor? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" "Everyone needs at least _one _day off." "That's not right." I walked out, and I could feel he was following. He turned me around before I could keep walking farther from him. "Don't walk away from me." "Give me a reason why I shouldn't." "What else could you possibly do?" "What could I possibly do with you?" I answered with the same tone. He looked up at the sky. I waited til he looked at me again. "Your right." I suddenly felt sad. "Well…" I wanted him to stay. "You… can come to my house if you want." "No thanks." His voice was sad and mad at the same time. He turned and a note feel from his jacket pocket. I ran to pick it up. "Wait!" But he disapered. I looked and unfolded it. There was a fancy set of letters on it, I read: I need to talk to you somewhere, more…..Safe. Your in danger at the moment, and it's my responsibility to take care of you. I will answer any question you have. Meet me at the school yard tonight. Please. What? Is this some kind of joke? I crumbled the note and threw it in the trash. I ran furiously. Why was I suddenly mad? Wait….. I stopped and noticed something new right then'n there. I liked him…. 


End file.
